Stages
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Kate knew in a few hours span a roller coaster of emotions.


Hi there !

This one-shot is a bet asked by AssassinMasterEzio91.

 **WARNING! THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS MENTIONS OF BULLYING AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT!**

Finally, english isn't my first language, I am french, so if you see any mistake or weird sentences, please, feel free to tell me about it so that I can learn and improve.

Summary : Kate knew in a few hours span a roller coaster of emotions.

Disclamer : Life is Strange is not my property and thank God, it isn't, you would hate the way I'd change it!

 **Stages**

She was on the highest roof, above everyone else, and from that angle, the crowd looked like ants. She could have felt superior, she could have felt like a queen, yet, despite being so high, Kate never felt so low.

She was there because of them, because of the worst sides of human kind.

They had tarnished her name, taken advantage of her, shamed her and yet, despite showing her how broken she was, they were still here, some of them recording. Blackwell had tranformed into a viper's nest. Her entire life had been turned into a trashy reality show for Youtube, Facebook, all of the social medias' dark side. It seemed only fitting the finale would show her end. An end they caused. Oh, Kate knew they wouldn't learn. They'd act surprised, shocked. But after a while, she'd be forgotten and what she suffered from, the abuse she put on with, they'd pass the burden on someone else, someone new, someone different like her and that person would carry the heavy cross until the inevitable outcome. But at that point, she didn't feel any anger or hatred towards them. That was just the way they were and nothing could change that. What she was about to do, it was for herself. They just happened to be witnesses.

A small moan startled her. She turned around and Max was facing her. How Max reached her, she didn't know. However, despite her question about her presence here, she wasn't surprised by her showing up. Max had always been there for her, in bad moments, in good moments. It seemed only fitting that she'd be by her side for her final act. But she could spare her some horror, by telling her to remain away.

"Okay, okay, I'm right here. Kate, please..."

"Oh Max, I know you want to help me..."

Max seemed pale, her nose bloody, she was soaked to the bone, yet she was on the rooftop with her. Everytime she needed her, she was there. She always had a kind word for her. She took her side when David harassed her. She talked to her, tried to connect the dots, made her feel better for a while, she tried to have her back, she believed her. She answered her call. She had heard noises behind, Max was outside, meeting with people and yet, she took time for her. Despite how messed up she was, how broken she was. Max cared and when she was about to take her life, that thought warmed her heart. If only Earth had more people like Max... She listened to her, trying to convince her to go down but by the stairs.

But what would change if she did?

People would still mock her, the video would be still up, other people would pity her, she'd be seen as a suicidal hooker, people would try to help by smothering her and be more destructive than helpful. Yet, Max went on, with words sweeter than honey, softer than the most fluffy plushie, mature and strong. She told her how she changed her for the better. She reminded her of her family. And then, it hit her.

Dying in such a way would break Max's heart.

It would break her father's heart.

It would break her sisters' hearts.

She was hurting but that didn't mean she had to hurt others. She wasn't alone. Life was strange, it worked in strange ways, just like God, but strangeness didn't mean it was bad. It could always be flipped over. She took Max's hand and fell on her knees, weeping. Max held her close, gave her some time. David arrived on the roof as well and she could see his devastated look. She saw he didn't mean to hurt her. He was clumsy. David stood behind them as they walked down, in case she fainted. But while they were going down, in a walk that seemed to last forever for her, shame spread in her being.

How could she have been so foolish?! So selfish?!

Yes, she was hurting, she wanted it to end, but that was extreme. It wasn't the answer, how could she believe that in the first place?! As they left, Juliet and Dana rushed to them. Dana's cheeks were stained with her mascara, her eyes red from crying. Kate knew Dana had watched the video and now, she realized that it was out of curiosity. Dana never meant any harm. Her face was painted with sadness and guilt, and Kate knew she meant it. Dana always made it up to friends she hurt. Alyssa was whiter than any sheets and Warren had to help her standing. Stella was there too. She looked at Nathan. His expression wasn't the one she expected. She thought he'd have fun, that he would enjoy. However, his expression was blank, as if he believed he was in a dream, that all of it was surreal. She couldn't blame him for that. It felt like a dream for her as well. Maybe her action would make him learn. She believed in miracles, in redemption, in forgiveness again, thanks to Max. Neverthless, she wasn't ready yet to bestow it upon him.

And hours later, as she wasin an hospital room, surrounded by little gestures of good will, of genuine concern, Kate realized that she was never alone to begin with. She just needed someone to remind her of that fact. And Max, once again, stepped in like a true friend. Max was her miracle.

Max was her guardian angel.

 **The END**


End file.
